


Harry Potter as a Sacred Text

by LoganTaylor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Academic, Allegorical!Jesus, Canon Compliant, Christian!Harry, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, HP4GU, Henry Shepherd and the Rock of Ages, Informative Presentation, Pagan!Harry, Presentation, Religion, Schones, Secular!Harry, Studying Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24022834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoganTaylor/pseuds/LoganTaylor
Summary: See tags. Don't like, DON'T READ





	Harry Potter as a Sacred Text

Aw yeah baby let's get this presentation going


End file.
